1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound visualization in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus of an electronic device for visualizing sound with an image associated with the sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic devices are equipped with a sound playback function. Examples of the sound playback function-equipped electronic device may include mobile phones, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, desktop computers, Televisions (TVs), audio players, electronic dictionaries, electronic pen recorders, etc.
The sound playback-enabled electronic devices may be designed to play various formats of sound. For example, some may be designed to play predetermined audio formats of music, and others may be designed to play audiovisual formats of motion pictures. When sound is associated with a certain image, the electronic device plays the image in association with the sound. When sound is synchronized with a motion picture, the electronic device plays the sound in synchronization with the motion picture.
However, even when playing the sound synchronized with an image, the electronic device may be required to present a user-customized image or a graphic equalizer. In such a case, the electronic device may present a sound equalizer graphic animation to the user. When providing the user with the sound equalizer graphic animation, the graphic animation pattern may be preconfigured. When the electronic device plays sound, it may be configured such that various graphic animation patterns such as circle, polygonal, and cubical waveforms are selectively presented depending on whether the frequency band of the sound is low, intermediate, or high.
However, when the electronic device plays sound with a predetermined pattern of graphic animation in association with the frequency band of the sound, there is a consideration of color tone. For example, if any predetermined color pattern is stored in advance or if the user selects a certain color, the electronic device displays the graphic animation with the predetermined color pattern or with the color selected by the user.
Thus, there is no efficient use of an image matched with the sound. Suppose that a music album of a singer is played. It is likely that the music album may be provided with a visual concept intended by the singer, composer, or songwriter for expressing the music contained in the album. However, the sound-interactive graphic animation of the electronic device is limited to using only the sound spectrum data and wave data.
It is likely that the cover image and images matched to the songs contained in the album of a musician express the moods of the songs and are designed to have identities.